prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Cartwright
| birth_place = Ronkonkoma, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Candy Cartwright (April 16, 1992) is an American professional wrestler. Career Fight The World Wrestling (2008-present) Candy made her first in-ring debut in FTW on November 29 at FTW An Act Of Violence, defeating Mel Sanchez. She was not seen in FTW again until September 2010 when she was defeated by Divina Fly at FTW Rage In The Cage. In 2011, Candy wrestled in a joint-promotion for FTW and Impact Championship Wrestling (ICW) at FTW/ICW Showdown On Queens Boulevard in a losing match against Pinkie Sanchez. The second of her joint-promotion event matches included House of Glory (HOG). She wrestled and beat Aida Marie at FTW/HOG Winter Wonderslam on January 19, 2013. Candy defeated Marie again at the FTW/HOG event FTW Road To Gold on April 12. Her latest FTW match was on June 8 at FTW Road To Gold, winning a singles match against Earl Cooter. Other Promotions (2010-2013) Outside of her work in FTW, Candy appeared on New England Female Wrestling in 2010. Cartwright made her wrestling debut in Delaware for 1CW where she lost to Aida Marie. She worked a match for WrestleJam, appearing at WrestleJam9 on September 8, 2012 losing to Rosita. Most recently Candy competed in the first female Women's Super 8 Chickfight Tournament for ECWA on October 11, 2014, losing in the first round to Renee Michelle. On December 6, 2014, Cartwright defeated Gabby Gilbert at ECWA Toys For Tots III. At PWA The Iron Curtain Cartwright wrestled and lost to Ester Stoltzfus. During the June 29th edition of PWA, Cartwright defeated Lucy Diamond. At WWO Rebirth, Cartwright defeated Lexa Rose. In 2015, Cartwright wrestled at ECWA New Year Resolutions IV against Renee Michelle ending in a Time Limit Draw. At the February 7th edition of Big Time Wrestling, Cartwright lost to Tessa Blanchard in a match officiated by Special Referee Melissa Coates. SHINE Wrestling (2016-present) Cartwright debuted on July 22 at SHINE 36 where she wrestled in a Four Way Match won by Luscious Latasha against Cartwright, Kennadi Brink and Stormie Lee. On December 16, Cartwright retured at SHINE 39 where she defeated Ariel Monroe. On January 13, 2017, Cartwright returned at SHINE 40 winning a victory over Leva Bates. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Candyland Kick'' (chick-kick) :*''Hard Candy'' *'Signature Moves' :*Cartwright-wheels elbow drop :*''Snickerdoodle Suplex (snap suplex)'' :*''Fruit Roll Up'' (fireman carry rollup) :*''Butterscotch Lock'' (rolling butterfly lock) :*Bow and Arrow :*Bulldog :*Northern lights suplex *'Nicknames' :*'"Cutie Pie"' *'Tag teams and Stables' :*Cutie Pie Club - with Aria Blake & Kiera Hogan Championships and accomplishments *'Fight The World Wrestling' **FTW Women's Championship (1 time) *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Nova Championship (1 time) External links * Candy Cartwright at CAGEMATCH.net * Candy Cartwright on Facebook * Candy Cartwright on Twitter * Profile Category:1992 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni Category:ChickFight alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling current roster Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Masters Of Ring Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Academy CT alumni Category:World Wrestling Organization alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Living people Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Empower Wrestling alumni